Marrons tape
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: This is the story about Marrons reaction to the tape her parents made for her in Nine Months. R&R please


Marrons tape

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of these things, I wish people would understand that.

Authors Note: this is my fic about, Marrons reaction to the tape that was made for her in my previous fic **Nine Months**. Krillen is dead in this fic and it probably one of the only fics I will ever write that doesn't involve K/18. So enjoy and R&R. 

Marrons tape

16 year old Trunks and 15 year old Marron crept into Kame House at around 12.30 am.

"Didn't I tell you to be home by 10" came 18's voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum" said Marron as she dragged Trunks into the kitchen. 18 put her coffee cup down and looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"That's ok, I'll let it slip just this once," said 18 "and how are you tonight Trunks?" 

"I'm fine thanks" said Trunks.

"Mum have you seen the dvd player lately?" asked Marron.

"Yeah, I think it's in the basement" said 18.

"Ok" said Marron.

"Do you see it anywhere?" asked Trunks.

"No" replied Marron. She started to search through a box, she pulled out a dusty old camcorder and a tape wrapped up in pink ribbon, she blew some dust off the tape and saw the words _For Marron _written on it. She shoved it in the pocket off her jacket and went to find Trunks.

"Trunks, mum's gonna get pissed off if you stay much longer, I'll just bring the dvd played when I stay over tomorrow ok" said Marron.

"Alright then" said Trunks and he gave Marron a good night kiss and left, he passed 18 on the way up the stairs.

"Bye" she said

"Yeah, see ya 18, night Marron" said Trunks. Marron sat on a pile of newspaper and pulled the ribbons out of her hair. When Marrons hair was down it looked exactly like her mothers used to, 18 had gotten all her beautiful blond hair cut off years ago, it had been short as long as Marron could remember, but if 18 liked it Marron was happy.

"Did you find what you were looking for sweetie?" asked 18.

"No but I did find this," said Marron and she pulled the tape out of her pocket "what is it?". 18 gasped.

"Marron where did you find that?" asked 18

"In that box" said Marron

"Give it to me now" said 18

"No, it's got my name on it" said Marron

"Please give it to me Marron" begged 18

"Tell me about it first" said Marron

"It was your fathers idea" said 18

"Dad?" asked Marron

"Yeah, your dad and I made that tape for you before you were born" said 18

"I miss him so much" said Marron

"So do I sweetie" said 18. Krillen had died from cancer only 3 years earlier, for 18, it was the hardest thing she had ever gone through, and even now every day was a challenge, the only thing keeping her going was her love for her daughter.

"Can I watch it?" asked Marron.

"Well I don't see how I can stop you, it's your tape after all" said 18. Marron yawned and looked at her watch. It was 1 am.

"I think I'll watch it in the morning, I don't have to be at Trunk's place till 4" said Marron.

"Good night" said 18

"Night mum" said Marron and she went up to her room.

18 lay in her bed and cried, she looked at the spot where her husband used to lie and she felt so full of sorrow and grief, she knew she would die some day but that wouldn't be for many many years. She pulled a photo album out from under her bed and started to flip through the pages, filling her mind of all the happy times she had had with Krillen.

Marron turned on some music and sat on her bed and looked at the video she let out a long sigh and let her mind wander, she was extremely curious as to what was on that tape, she picked up her brush and began to brush her hair. She changed out of her clothes and into a pair of silky red pyjamas Trunks had brought her, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Marron was up before the sun. She had a shower and got dressed. She grabbed the tape off her bedside table and raced off down the stairs. Marron placed the tape in the V.C.R and sat back on the couch. She was amazed at what she saw. It was her mother and father like she had never seen them before, well her mum at least. 18 walked into the lounge room and gasped in shock. Krillen was on the T.V, he looked so happy and full of life, just like the Krillen in her dreams.

"Morning Marron," said 18 quietly "sleep well?". Marron looked up her mother, she had tears all over her face.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?" asked Marron as she wiped tears off her cheeks, they were replaced by new ones only seconds later. 18 sat on the couch next to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Is it to much, do you want me to stop the video?" asked 18

"No, I want to watch" said Marron. The screen was full of images of Krillen and 18 having fun and just mucking around. Marron couldn't believe her mother could be so relaxed, she didn't even look like the same person. Then Krillens' message came on. 18 couldn't bear to look at it and she bolted off up the stairs Marron took off after her.

"Mum let me in" called Marron, 18 had locked her self in her bedroom

"Leave me alone" said 18, she didn't want her daughter to see her crying.

"Will you be alright?" asked Marron.

"I'll be fine" said 18.

"Ok I'm gonna go call Trunks" said Marron and she went down the hall and into her room.

"Hi Vegeta, its Marron," said Marron "is Trunks around?"

"I'll go get him for you" said Vegeta, then he muttered something under his breath and walked away from the phone. Marron rested the phone in the crook of her neck and walked over to her mirror, her eyes were all red and puffy and she hadn't even done her hair yet, she picked up her brush and began to rake it through her blond locks when Trunks came on.

"Hi baby," said Trunks "what up?" 

"Oh Trunks, it horrible I got this tape and it had mum and dad on it before I was born, and it's just so sad, I've never felt like this before Trunks, I don't know what to make of it" said Marron.

"Hey, it'll be alright Mar, just try not to think about it" said Trunks. Marron couldn't hold beck the tears that she had been fighting against any longer and they exploded down her face.

"Just hold on Marron. Bra and I will be over in a minute ok," said Trunks and he hung up the phone. Marron fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. 

***

Trunks ran down the halls of Capsule corp and burst into his sister's room, not even thinking to knock. Bra was holding up dresses against her self and admiring them in the mirror. Normally Bra would have killed her brother for barging in like that but once she saw the look on her brother's face she knew something was wrong. She dropped the dress she was holding and walked over to her brother.

"What's up Trunks?" she asked.

"We are going to Marrons right now" replied Trunks

"Ok give me 20 minutes to get ready" said Bra.

"No we've got to go now" said Trunks.

"But look at me" said Bra interacting to the faded jeans and white tank top she was wearing.

"I don't care" said Trunks and he dragged his sister out the room

***

"Marron can we come in?" called Bra. When Marron didn't reply the just walked in. Marron was lying on her bed completely unaware that her friends had arrived. Trunks rested a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

"Shit, Why don't you warn me next time" said Marron as she sat up.

"Sorry baby" said Trunks, he was shocked, Marron wasn't usually this jumpy.

"Hi Bra" said Marron as she sat up.

"Hi" said Bra, although she was only 12, she was still one of Marron's best friends.

"What's wrong, you sounded pretty bad on the phone" said Trunks.

"I'm felling a little better now, it was just seeing my dad again, it just brought up so many emotions, way to many for me to handle all at once" said Marron. 

"Well hey, you don't need to worry we're here now" said Trunks.

"Thanks" said Marron "it means a lot to me". 

"Hey just remember we know what you're going through," said Bra "it was hard for us when grandpa died"

"Yeah, thanks guys" said Marron. She rested her head on Trunks shoulder and sighed, she knew it would be a very long time before she could go back to her old life before Krillen had died. For now she would just have to keep all the happy memories close to her heart and live each day the best she could.

The End 


End file.
